


It'll be okay

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sorta happy ending, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Kinda a vent, Not Beta Read, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: grian has an eating disorder and I don't know how to write
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	It'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> even though I have an ed I still feel like I didn't write it too well and iskall is ooc
> 
> anyways heres this
> 
> also thank you to the person who taught me how to do italics ily

Grian stared at himself in the mirror what was one minute turned into ten and then into an hour, he couldn't stand to look at himself but also couldn’t turn away. He hadn’t eaten in a few days but still felt fat and bloated, after around two hours he finally turned away and went to go get a water. He needed to do something to distract himself from food, the grumbling from his stomach could probably be heard all the way in the nether. 

He walked all the way to his room and sat down for a couple of minutes, or an hour, he’s not quite sure anymore and tried to think of something to do. After a bit of deliberation he decided to work on his mansion, he may be tired but he has to get it done eventually, plus he’d be burning a decent number of calories so it’s worth it. 

He got up and flew over to the half finished mansion and got to work. He’s not quite sure what time it is or how long he’s been building for when he hears rockets firing off near him . He looked up to see Iskall come flying in “what’s up dude!” he didn’t really wanna be seen right now he probably looked like a mess. “nothing, what’re you doing here anyway? Need something?” he asked “no I just came to check up on ya you haven’t really been around lately much.” they looked a little concerned, a little, “how’ve you been? The base is looking mega by the way!” Grian just stood there for a minute before responding to their question. “thanks! And I’ve been fine just busy, how about you?”

Iskall looked at him for a moment then “are you sure you’re alright you look a little sick. Have you been overworking yourself again?” if they didn’t look concerned before they did now. Grian tried to save face “oh I’m just a little tired, but I’m fine.” it looked like they were thinking and then “alright then, well I’ll be off to work on my omega tree of doom if ya need anything. And Grian, we’re all here for you. Bye!” and just like that, they flew off.

Grian stood there, paralyzed, for a few moments before he could move on and keep working. _‘did he know, did he somehow find out, have I not been hiding it well enough’ ‘no no he’s probably just concerned because no one has seen you you’ll be fine’ _but he couldn't stop worrying so he decided to just go back to his hobbit hole and rest.__

__When he got back he drank some water and went to lay down. He tried to sleep but his hunger pains kept him awake until finally he passed out._ _

__He dreamt of the others reactions to finding out about his eating disorder, about how he’s to fat to even be valid, about how he’ll never reach his ugw, about Iskall and the way they looked at him with concern plastered all over their face. He woke up around nine hours later._ _

__He wished he didn’t._ _

__His hunger pains are the worst they’ve been this whole time he’s been fasting and he has the thought that maybe he should eat something but shoos that away quickly. He decides he needs to distract himself but before he can even come up with one he hears his messaging system going off. _‘strange, mumbo hasn’t messaged me in awhile why now?’ _but he gets up anyway. Maybe this can be the distraction he needed? Apparently not because it’s just stupid nots and crosses, he takes his turn though and sends it back anyway, why not.___ _

____After he sends the message he just stands there for a few minutes, or thirty, and finally decides on a distraction. He decided to restock the barge. Getting sand and gravel is a good workout and he probably needs to restock anyway. So he gets to work._ _ _ _

____After around five or six hours of gathering sand and gravel he feels about ready to keel over and die but decides to fly to the shopping district anyway. When he gets there he doesn’t see anybody and tries to quickly restock the barge, but he unfortunately wasn’t quick enough as Iskall saw him and ran over to talk._ _ _ _

____“what’s up Gri, see you’re restocking the barge.” Grian suddenly felt really dizzy and couldn’t hear that well the last thing he heard before blacking out was Iskall’s voice “dude are you alright? Grian!”_ _ _ _

____He woke up in his hobbit hole but he wasn’t alone Iskall was sitting on his bed looking concerned. “oh you’re up! Are you feeling any better, Stress looked you over and couldn’t see any wounds, she actually left ten minutes ago.” his head hurt “I passed out?” he didn’t remember much other than being in the shopping district and then _‘oh yeah I did pass out’ _____ _ _

______“yeah are you feeling better now?” there was a sort of softness and understanding in their voice like they knew why I was so tired and sick and they were just waiting for me to say it “yeah I’m doing better, my head hurts though.” “that makes sense considering,” “yeah” there was a pause and then Iskall said the words Grian really didn’t want him to say “so, tell me the truth yeah? You haven’t been alright, and I know so don’t try to lie” Grian tried to think of a way out of it but there was none so he just pulled his knees to his chest took a deep breathe and “I have an eating disorder.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.” he was shocked, what do they mean they know “what?” he tried to not let the panic seep into his voice but he couldn’t help it he _was _panicking “I think I’d know it when I see it Gri. You’ve lost a lot of weight, you look tired all the time and you passed out today. That definitely wasn’t the first time either. I know what it looks like, I used to have one.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Okay now Grian was a little confused “you’ve had one?” he hoped it wasn’t rude to ask “yeah, a few years ago I recovered though and I’ve never been happier. We can all help you Gri, we care. You just have to be willing to try.” “okay, I think.” “you’ll have whatever help you need okay? You’ve got this, we’re all here to pick you back up if you fall again”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________and he believed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
